


1: "Take the long way around."

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 Days of Fandoms [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Fluff, Gay, Male Slash, Multi, Polyamory, Roadtrip, Threesome - M/M/M, Threesome Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-11-04 15:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17900951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences





	1: "Take the long way around."

**1: “Take the long way around."**

* * *

“I thought you said this was a shortcut,” Jet stated loudly from the backseat. He was eyeing the backed up highway with distaste before giving Zuko a raised eyebrow in the front mirror. They have been on the highway for almost two extra hours now since Zuko claimed to know a shortcut. 

Zuko eye twitched as he locked eyes with his younger boyfriend. “This is the shortcut.” Zuko hissed out between his clenched teeth. “It doesn’t look like much of a shortcut.” Jet muttered knowing that he was testing Zuko's patience. He couldn't help though. Whenever Zuko drives he refuses to stop anywhere for anything that's not gas because he doesn't like adding more time.

“Hey! What did the shortcut say to the highway? I thought you said this would be quick! Hahaha! Haha! Ha?” Sokka forcibly joked trying to stop the upcoming fight between his boyfriends. He saw the way Zuko looked close to jump in front of the driver's seat to the backseat ready to choke Jet out yet again (the two fought like cats & dogs but loved harder than anyone else) Sokka smiled brightly to help ease the tension. It took only a few seconds for both Jet and Zuko stopped glaring at each other just to stare at their youngest boyfriend with the most confused/disappointed looks either could make.

“That was horrible Sokka.” Zuko stated with his famous unamused face.

“How was that even funny?” Jet demanded.

“Whatever. Take the long way around.” Sokka ordered as he sunk down in the passenger seat with a full pout on his lips. “That was hilarious. It’s not my fault you couldn’t find a shortcut.”

“THIS IS A SHORTCUT!”

"Can we at least get some snacks since we're lost?" Jet asked.

"We are not lost!"

 


End file.
